Stick with you
by NewsTribe
Summary: Ellie leaves Jack for Luke again but he finds comfit in a new friend who becomes his lover...What part does Lex play in all of this? Slash


**Stick with you**

Interlocking his fingers with the fingers of his lovers, Jack let out a sigh of relief, it was the first time they had done it, it was the first time he had even had sex with another guy as a matter of fact. He was scared, scared it would hurt but most of all he was scared that he might not off been good enough for his new lover, but with his lover whispering three simple words into his ear Jack new that he was better then good.  
If someone had asked him if he was going to be gay a year ago, he would of laughed, he was in a happy relationship a year ago with the girl who he thought was his love of his life, but it turned out he wasn't hers.  
It was only two months ago when Luke came back into the Mallrats life and made Jack's a living hell, if it wasn't for Darryl he would have been long dead. Letting Ellie go was the hardest thing he had ever had to do, she asked if they could still be friends, but knowing he would rather have her in his life as a friend then not at all, he agreed promising they would keep in contact, but she moved out to live with Luke and his new tribe down at the docks and he hasn't seen her since.  
Darryl was his rock, the only person in the whole Mall who could give a monkey about him, they soon became good friends, coming to each other with problems they had but it was one of Darryl's problems that brought them together.

Flash Back:

Rubbing his eyes, Darryl took a deep breath before stepping into Jack's bedroom. Looking up from his book, Jack gave the other guy a small smile before patting the space on the bed next to him.

"You ok Darryl?" he asked, putting the book down on the counter.

"I have a small problem," Darryl replied, running his hand nervously through his hair.

"What is it?" Jack asked concerned for his friend's safety.

"I've got myself into a situation where I don't know what to do, and I never planned for this to happen, but it has and now I don't know what to do, I know what I want to do, but I don't know if the person will let me," Darryl explained in one go, making it hard for Jack to understand most of it.

"Oh…" Jack replied not sure what else to say, "Who is this person and what do you want to do?"

"You…" Darryl whispered locking eyes with Jack, "and this," he added before leaning forward and pressing his red lips up against Jack's. It had taken Jack a while to work out what was going on but soon he was finding it hard to stop himself kissing the other guy. Darryl kissed so different from how Ellie kissed him, it was full of lust and want, like he had been waiting all his life for this one kiss and now he has it he's not going to let go. As the kiss deepened and Darryl's hands travelling up his outer legs, he could feel himself getting hard, a feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. They decided to keep this a secret until they were ready to tell the others, and after a month of kissing behind closed doors they were still unready to tell the others.

End of Flash Back:

"Jack," Darryl whispered in a husky voice.

"Hmm," Jack replied dreamily, running his free hand over Darryl's rock-hard abs.

"I have to go," the younger teen explained in a sad voice, "But I will be back,"

"Where you going?" the red head asked, slowly opening his eyes looking up into Darryl's.

"The city doesn't run it's self now does it?" Darryl laughed, before bending down and kissing Jack on the forehead. He was right the city didn't run itself and with the way the Techno's left it, it had taken a lot of work to get it back together. Darryl was in charge of the clean up crew, he along with the others from liberty and a group of others would take a street at a time and repaint it, turning it back to its old self.

"I guess not," Jack replied, pushing himself up so he was level with Darryl and able to kiss him on the lips.

"I'll try and get off early," Darryl smirked before climbing out of bed and getting dressed. Jack had fallen asleep by the time Darryl was dressed and about to leave but not before he softly kissed Jack on the cheek.

Opening his eyes, Lex was the last person he thought he would see sitting on the chair in only a pair of tight fitting boxers.

"Lex?" Jack asked sleepily, without a reply Jack cried out in pain as Lex jumped onto the bed and pinned Jack up against the wall by his neck.

"What in god's name were you doing with him?" Lex spat, anger running through his blood.

"Lex…I..can explain," Jack chocked, finding it hard to breathe. Letting his grip go a bit, Lex sent his other hand flying across Jack's face.

"Explain then…explain to me why you where having wild monkey sex with that drama queen, when you tell me you love me?" Lex shouted making the veins in his head show.

"I'm sorry...I cheated on you," Jack tried to explain tears running down his redden face, he had never felt so much pain in his whole life, he knew he should of never crossed Lex.

"Shhh," Lex whispered moving closer so they were only inches apart, "You can make it all better," he grinned before kissing Jack roughly on the lips and grapping one of Jack's hands before moving it under his tight fitting boxers.

"No," Jack cried pulling his hand out and pushing Lex away. Jumping off the bed, Jack tried to make a run but Lex was faster and wrapped his arms around Jack's ankles bring him crashing to the floor.

"Lex…please don't," Jack cried as Lex climbed on him, kissing every part of Jack as he could, "Stop please," he cried even louder.

"Come on Jacky don't be bor.." Lex started but was never able to finish what he was saying as a heavy object was smashed over his head. Pulling Lex off the younger guy, Ellie held out her hand for her ex lover.

"Are you ok?" she asked, pulling him up, without waiting for him to reply she pulled the half naked Jack into a long hug, running her hand over his back in a soothing way.

"Jack…has…has Lex been abusing you?" she asked not able to stop the tears following, she might not love him as she used to but he still had a special place in her heart.

"No…I brought it on myself," he cried, "I was cheating on him with Darryl…"

The two old friends had moved out of the room and back to their old one where they spend hours catching up and Jack explained to Ellie about Darryl and Lex. Ellie also explained to Jack that she was pregnant but Luke wasn't the father and when he found out he kicked her out.

"Jack…the baby is yours, you're the only person I have slept with," Ellie explained before getting up and leaving Jack alone with the new news. Jack couldn't believe the events of the past 24 hours it seemed after finally patching his life back together everything was falling apart at the sides. As night fell over the Mall Jack was getting scared of what was going to happen when Darryl got home.  
Pacing his bedroom, Jack looked up when Darryl came in.

"Jack?" Darryl said in a small voice, "what's wrong, have you been crying?"

"I can't do this anymore?" he cried

"Do what?" Darryl asked confused

"Lie to you, pretend we have the perfect relationship, but we don't," Jack explained sitting on his bed.

"I don't understand, everything was fine when I left," the younger teen replied tears rolling down his own cheek. 

"We have never been fine, Darryl I've been seeing Lex behind you're back, and Ellie…"

"You've been sleeping with her again?" Darryl shouted not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

"She's pregnant with my child Darryl…I'm sorry" Jack said in a small voice.

"Sorry? Do you even know what that word means…god I must be the biggest fool in the world thinking that you were in love with me," Darryl cried dropping to the floor.

"Were?" I am still in love with you, I would never stop loving you…I'm giving you a choice, one you forgive me and we carry on or two, you don't and I'll move away start a fresh…"

"Jack.." Darryl cried not sure what to say, he knew something was wrong as soon as he walked into the mall to start with Ellie was back and Lex was standing in his doorway giving him evils clenching his fists, "When did you get Ellie pregnant?"

"When we were together before I feel in love with you…I promise," the older teen explained, keeping his watery eyes on Darryl.

"And Lex?"

"Lex was there when you went back to Liberty for that week, I wasn't coping, and he helped me and then we kissed, we only ever kissed it didn't mean anything I swear," Jack carried on.

"I wish I could believe you but I don't know anymore Jack, I need to think…I'm sorry," Darryl explained before pushing himself up from the floor and leaving Jack alone.

No one else in the Mall was sure what happened that day but over the next few days a lot changed, Lex packed his bags and moved to Liberty, Ellie told the other's that she was moving back in and was having a child. Everyone knew that Jack was the father and that when the child was born he would help Ellie look after it, Jack has also promised to Ellie that what ever happened he would stick by her, Jack had also became depressed again not leaving his room, not even for food and Darryl was shouting at everyone who spoke to him. It was a week later that everything started to calm down. Jack was sitting in the café with Ellie after she convinced it was time he faced the world, at the same time, Darryl walked into the café, taking a seat on the other side of the café.

"How long is this going to go on for?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Till he forgives me," Jack replied, looking over at Darryl. Longing to be in his arms again, to fall asleep as Darryl told him outrages stories about himself before he joined the Mallrats, he missed the way he would grin at the smallest thing and get embarrassed before looking away. Most of all he missed hearing his voice.

"Why don't you do something that will help me forgive you?" Ellie asked, a plan forming in her mind.

"Like what?" he asked, just about ready to run out of the Mall.

"Maybe this will help?" she grinned slipping the ring of her finger; the one Jack got her when they had been together for a year.

"I can't take that it's your," he replied pushing the ring away.

"It was you're mums, she told you to give it to the girl…or guy now, that you love and to tell you the truth I'm not that guy," she explained with a small smile. Picking up the ring, Jack jumped up and walked over to Darryl. Looking up from his breakfast Darryl watched as Jack got nearer nether one of them breaking the eye contact, even when Jack got down on one knee.

"Darryl…Will you marry me?" Jack asked in a soft voice, knocking the ring out of Jack's hand, Darryl wrapped his arms around the red heads neck and pulled him up to meet him in a long hot kiss which they had both wanted for a long time.


End file.
